Petulante
by ikaira
Summary: "Se ele soubesse... Ah, se Neji soubesse, jamais teria permitido a si mesmo o contato com alguém tão... petulante como Tenten." NEJIxTENTEN


**Petulante**

Desde sempre, ao menos desde que ele se lembrava, ela era assim. No modo de andar e até na forma irritante que ela sorria para ele, Tenten deixava sempre muito claro –_até mais do que ele gostaria_– toda a sua... petulância.

Ele poderia culpá-la... Oh sim, ele deveria culpá-la. Mas, analisando a situação, a culpa era dele. Sim, porque se ele não tivesse feito o ato infeliz de responder ao _bom dia_ dela, o _até logo_ ou mesmo o terrível erro de olhá-la prestando atenção enquanto ela falava no início de tudo, agora –_exatamente agora_– ele não teria que estar passando por isso.

O _isso,_ era Tenten falando com ele de igual para igual –_e todos sabem que nada se iguala a supremacia de tudo que envolve ser Hyuuga Neji_– dando-lhe sermão como se fosse mais sábia que ele, suspirando cansada como se ele fosse uma criança birrenta. Oras, aquele bico que ele carregava nos lábios era irritação, e não birra.

Será que ela não percebia que era com Hyuuga Neji que ela falava?

Mas não importava, não para Mitsashi Tenten. Ou não importava ou ela era tão estúpida que achava o fato de tocá-lo normal e aceitável. E não era, todos sabiam que não era.

O fato de o ombro dele estar sangrando pelo pequeno corte, não dava a ela o direito de passar os longos e finos dedos daquela forma delicada e íntima pela extensão de sua pele. Não, não dava.

Aquilo era petulância da morena sem limites que ele, um dia, foi educado dando um pouco –_bem pouco_– de sua atenção. E de repente ela decidiu que eles eram amigos. Oh, Kami-sama. Amigos!

E não eram. No máximo companheiros de time. O time que, por sinal, ele foi posto devido a demência de algum incompetente.

Tenten desceu a mão mais um pouco, escorregando do ombro ao braço limpando ao redor do ferimento para não infeccionar. _Uma desculpa esfarrapada_, Neji achava.

Pois na mente genial dele, aquilo era só mais uma prova do atrevimento daquela garota que fazia com que seus pêlos se arrepiassem ante ao toque. E ele queria, como ele queria, que fosse só efeito do álcool gelado.

Neji emburrou mais, bufando inconsciente odiando e se odiando por tudo aquilo.

Ele não pediu cuidado algum e muito menos dedos longos e finos lhe correndo a pele. Muito pelo contrário, ele havia dito em alto e bom som que não precisava de cuidado algum. Ele sabia se virar.

Muito antes dela –e certamente depois– Neji era auto-suficiente, e nem nos sonhos mais loucos da Mitsashi ele precisaria de alguém para cuidar dele.

Oras, ele era um gênio. Um _gênio auto-suficiente_!

Mas a petulante não entendia. Ela nunca entendia. Como se tivesse colocado tampões em seus ouvidos, Tenten parecia nunca ouvir seus discursos sobre como ele _não precisava dela_.

E era por isso que aquele maldito algodão encharcado de álcool continuava a escorregar pela sua pele sendo guiado pela mão dela na pele dele.

Subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo e agora voltas e mais voltas, círculo depois de círculo...

E ela parecia tão concentrada em seu trabalho, que hora ou outra seus olhos se comprimiam parecendo buscar melhor visão, chegava mais perto e ajeitava um bico na boca totalmente analítico para logo depois... O depois, como Neji odiava o que acontecia depois... Depois ela assoprava.

Como se fosse uma brisa quente de verão em fim de tarde, Neji sentia o ar que saia da boca dela lhe tocar o ombro nu se espalhando por todo seu corpo. Não que ela assoprasse todo ele.

Na verdade, o assopro, como brisa quente de verão em fim de tarde, não passava de seu ombro, limitado somente na região onde havia o corte, mas a sensação que Neji tinha era que aquele ar lhe consumia por inteiro, dando ao seu corpo um prazer estranho que esfriava seu estômago.

Argh! Até o assopro daquela criatura era petulante –_quase tanto como a própria criatura_–.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou tentando conter em si toda aquela estranheza que sentia. O corpo se contraiu e ele se odiou, não era bem nisso que ele estava pensando quando tentara conter a estranheza.

Não, ele estava pensando em se manter firme e calmo, sem qualquer tipo de reação além dos olhos fechados e suspiro.

Olhos fechados e suspiro podiam significar cansaço, olhos fechados e suspiro não era sinal de _"contimento"_ de estranheza.

Mas seu maldito corpo se contraiu e Tenten sorriu.

Sorriu dele ou pra ele, com ele... Dane-se! Também era por pura petulância que os lábios dela estavam suavemente repuxados nos cantos para cima.

Como aquilo o irritava!

Com os olhos ainda fechados, tentava ignorar o som do riso que ecoava em sua cabeça e quase pulou de susto quando os dedos longos e finos voltaram a lhe tocar.

Em um ato ágil e impulsivo, os olhos se abriram assustados e a mão correu até a dela detendo-a antes que os dedos dela pudessem escorregar de novo arrepiando sua pele.

-Chega. –disse frio com a voz rouca e a mão sobre a dela.

-Mas ainda falta a faixa.–rebateu... petulante.

Ele fitou os olhos marrons semicerrando os próprios olhos e respirou fundo.

-Tenten você... –começou impaciente.

-Cala a boca Neji. Já disse, falta a faixa.

A mão decidida a deter a dela caiu derrotada em seu colo. E ele não pôde fazer muito mais a não ser voltar a fechar os olhos suspirando e retraindo o corpo enquanto os dedos finos e longos dela corriam, novamente, sobre sua pele.

Se ele soubesse... Ah, se Neji soubesse, jamais teria permitido a si mesmo o contato com alguém tão... _petulante_ como Tenten.

**.Ikaira.**

Estou pensando em largar tudo e viver só de ones *-*

Cara, amo tanto quando me vem esse jorro de inspiração para ones \o/

Tah, ok... Talvez só eu ame elas é só eu as chamo de inspiração, mas... é tão bom o*

Sinceramente, espero que curtam ler tanto quanto eu curti escrever.


End file.
